


Altair's smile

by malikandaltairinahaystack



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikandaltairinahaystack/pseuds/malikandaltairinahaystack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik wonders about why Altair smiles when he is killing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altair's smile

The difference between you and me, the difference is that you smile when you are killing.  
My brother and I were starving on the streets when I finally found a place for us to stay. It came at a price, but I was willing to pay it. Soon, Kadar and I were training to be assassins, and while I must admit I have never asked Kadar if he really believed what they told us about the rights and wrongs of this world and how we could do our part for justice and freedom, well, I certainly felt I was doing the right thing.  
And so I became an assassin, ardent to kill all the evil in the world, a tool for the greater good. There were tasks that made me swallow hard, but I imagined the big picture, and my own feelings were small and insignificant as opposed to the purpose the death of this person would serve. So I killed. It was necessary.  
You like killing.  
I don't know what part of you it is that makes you enter that state of frenzy, that trance – like dance of death you do amongst the templars, with that smile on your face. When I first saw it my blood froze. I then knew that you were someone I feared. Yet at that point I had already learned to love you. So at night, when you lay with me, when you dragged me out of this world into a paradise that robbed me of all my words, I knew you were my lover, my soul mate. But you were also that killer who smiled.  
You have changed a lot, lately. The look you give the stump that used to be my arm speaks volumes. But I have seen you fight. The smile is still there. A beast is inside of you. It needs to kill.


End file.
